Gilmore Girls: Getting To Know Emily
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Jess reluctantly spends time with Emily and Richard, but the initial dinner doesn't go so well. Meanwhile, Rory is angered when the town holds a secret meeting on wether they approve of her and Jess or not.


Gilmore Girls: Getting To Know Emily

Plot: Jess reluctantly spends time with Emily and Richard, but it doesn't go so well. Meanwhile, the town discusses whether they approve of Rory and Jess or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 1: The Department Store

Jess Mariano was sitting on a bench outside the dressing room of Style Yourself Department Store. His girlfriend Rory Gilmore came out of the dressing room wearing a gray dress.

"What do you think of this one?" Rory asked.

"It's grey," Jess said. "Just like the last three you tried on."

"No it's not," Rory said. "This one is argent. The one before this was bear creek. The one before that was blue-green. And the one before that was cedar grove."

"Rory!" Jess said irritated. "Why did you bring me clothes shopping?! You know I hate clothes shopping! Can I please go to the bookstore?!"

"No," Rory said. "You lost the coin toss."

"You cheated!" Jess exclaimed.

"Well maybe we shouldn't be dating!" Rory shouted.

"What?!" Jess said in a scared tone.

"I'm kidding," Rory laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jess said. "But don't scare me like that."

Rory and Jess shared a quick kiss.

"They have men's clothes here too," Rory said. "Why don't you go look for something. It'll be a while until I'm done."

"Of course it will," Jess said.

Jess walked towards the men's section.

"And don't just pick out a plain white t-shirt," Rory said.

Jess began looking through the clearance. His phone began to ring.

"Hello," Jess said when he answered.

"Hello Jess," Emily said.

"How did you get my number?" Jess asked.

"That's not important," Emily replied. "Look Jess, I realize that maybe we've started out on the wrong foot."

"You mean begging Logan to show up and trying to destroy my relationship with Rory?!" Jess asked angrily.

"I see you're still a little upset," Emily said.

"What do you want?" Jess asked.

"This Friday night," Emily said, "I'd like it if just you showed up for dinner so that Richard and I can get to know you."

"What makes you think I want to do that?" Jess asked.

"I'm trying to be nice Jess," Emily said. "Friday night at 7:30. See you then."

Emily hung up and Jess walked over to the dressing rooms, where Rory came out wearing another dress.

"How's this one?" Rory asked.

"It's nice," Jess said.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked concerned. "You sound a combination of mad, sad, and scared. Oh no! The grandparents!"

"They want me to come over for Friday Night Dinner by myself at 7:30," Jess said.

"That's it!" Rory said. "I'm calling Grandma right now!"

Rory dialed Emily's number.

"Grandma!" Rory shouted. "You leave Jess alone! You've done enough damage! Uh huh? Uh huh? Uh huh? Okay. Bye Grandma."

Rory hung up.

"So?" Jess asked.

"You have to be there at 6:30 now," Rory replied.

Chapter 2: Dinner With Emily and Richard

Lorelai Gilmore and Luke's Danes were in the kitchen. Lorelai was sitting at the table and Luke was cooking pancakes.

"Can I help?" Lorelai asked her fiancé.

"You can't cook," Luke said.

"Hey!" Loreali shouted.

Rory and Jess came out of Rory's room.

"Good morning," Rory said.

Luke looked at Jess and Rory.

"Don't you have an apartment Jess?" Luke asked.

"Not anymore," Jess said sarcastically, "I live in a box."

"And what's written on the shopping cart you push around?" Luke asked.

"Walmart," Jess said.

"You know," Rory said, "they have a thing on the carts that say if you know of anyone who stole a walmart cart that if you report them then you get a cash reward."

"Then I can buy new shoes!" Lorelei exclaimed.

Everyone laughed. After they were done laughing, Jess looked at Luke and Lorelai.

"But seriously," Jess said, "does it bother you guys when I sleep here?"

"No," Lorelai said, "as long as you don't talk about it because Rory's my daughter."

"Okay," Jess said.

"Don't forget that today's Friday," Rory said.

"Why did you have to remind me?" Jess whined.

"Don't worry Jess," Lorelai said, "when my mom goes on one of her rants, just smile and nod."

"If I can survive them then you can," Luke assured his nephew.

"Be sure to dress up," Rory said. "Grandma and Grandpa hate it when you don't dress up."

At exactly 6:30, Jess walked up to the doors of the Gilmore mansion and knocked.

A maid opened the door.

"Come in," the maid said.

Jess walked in and was greeted by Emily and Richard.

"Hello Jess," Emily said. "I see you're right on time."

"Hello Emily," Jess said.

"Jess," Richard said. "It's nice to see you."

"Let's sit down," Emily said.

They sat down at the table and the maid brought out bowls of soup and sat them down.

"Thank you Cosette," Emily said.

Cosette walked off.

"Well Jess," Emily said. "You look really nice."

"Thank you," Jess said.

"So Richard," Jess said. "How was your trip to Martha's Vineyard?"

"It was really fun," Richard replied. "Although I would have liked for Emily to come."

"Well I couldn't wait to see Rory," Emily said.

"The day that I got to Martha's Vineyard," Richard said, "I ran into cousin Jenny."

"You don't say," Emily said. "I love cousin Jenny. You'd love her too Jess. She's so funny."

"I'm sure I would," Jess said.

"So Jess," Richard said, "Rory tells me that you're living in an apartment in Stars Hollow."

"Actually I live in a box," Jess said jokingly.

Emily spit out her wine.

"What?!" Emily exclaimed.

"And I push around a Walmart shopping cart," Jess added.

"Excuse me?" Richard asked.

"Oh, and the Walmart carts have a thing on them that says if you know of someone with a stolen cart and you report them, you get a cash reward," Jess said. "So if you report me, Emily can get new shoes."

Jess began laughing and looked at Emily and Richard who weren't laughing.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Jess asked.

Chapter 3: The Secret Town Meeting

Jess burried his head in his couch.

"I can never show my face again!" Jess sobbed.

Rory stood by the couch.

"Stop being so dramatic," Rory said.

"The dinner was going so well!" Jess sobbed. "Then I had to tell the stupid Walmart joke!"

"It's going to be okay," Rory said.

"No!" Jess screamed. "It'll never be okay."

Rory's phone rang.

"Hello," Rory said when she answered.

"Rory!" Lane exclaimed. "You need to get to Miss Patty's right away!"

"Should I bring Jess?" Rory asked.

"No!" Lane said. "Just get here!"

"I'll be right there," Rory said.

Rory hung up her phone and looked at Jess.

"I'll be right back," Rory said. "When I get back, I expect you to be off the couch."

"I'll get off the couch when the world stops being so cruel!" Jess screamed.

Rory shook her head and walked out.

Rory arrived outside of Miss Patty's and Lane ran over to her.

"Oh Rory!" Lane exclaimed. "Get in there now! Put a stop to this madness!"

Rory entered Miss Patty's to see a meeting going on. The town citizens divided the room and Taylor Doose was standing in the middle.

"So the left side supports Rory and Jess and the right side hates that they're together," Taylor said.

"What the hell?!" Rory screamed.

Taylor looked to see Rory.

"Rory," Taylor said nervously.

"You're having a vote on whether Jess a I should be together!" Rory yelled.

"Yes we are," Taylor said.

"You have no right to do that!" Rory yelled. "You're doing the same thing to Jess and me that you did to my mom and Luke!"

"We're just.."

"No!" Rory yelled. "You've always known me as the sweet innocent Rory Gilmore! Well you know what?! I'm not that sweet girl anymore!"

"I'm used to being yelled at by Luke," Taylor said. "You're not going to get to me."

"Listen Taylor," Rory said. "If you don't adjourn this meeting I will..."

Rory whispered into Taylor's ear and Taylor got a scared look on his face.

"Meeting adjourned!" Taylor said.

Taylor ran out of the building.

"I'd strongly recommend you all leaving too!" Rory hollered.

Everyone began to leave and Kirk walked over to Rory.

"Don't worry Rory," Kirk said. "I'm proud of you and Jess."

"Thank you Kirk," Rory said.

"Anytime," Kirk said.

Rory and Kirk shared a hug.

"Good luck to the both of you," Kirk said.

"Thank you," Rory said smiling.

Kirk walked off and Lane walked into the building.

"Thank you for letting me know," Rory said.

"You're welcome," Lane said. "So speaking of Jess. Where is he?"

"He's at his apartment sobbing into his couch," Rory said. "The dinner with my grandparents didn't go so well."

"What happened?" Lane asked.

"He told the famous joke," Rory replied. "And Grandma and Grandpa were very appalled."

"The one about living in a box and pushing around a Walmart shopping cart?" Lane asked.

"Yes," Rory replied.

"But that joke is classic," Lane said.

"You've met my grandparents," Rory said. "Unless it's a trip to a place like Martha's Vineyard, they're not impressed."

"Martha's Vineyard," Lane said. "I've always wanted to go there."

Chapter 4: Rory and Jess's Short Trip

Jess was still laying face down on his couch. Rory walked in with Luke.

"Thanks for coming," Rory said. "He's been like this all day."

Luke walked over to his nephew.

"Up!" Luke demanded. "You get up right now!"

Jess sat up.

"So you screwed up," Luke said. "So what?"

"It was going well," Jess said. "Then I had to say a stupid Walmart joke and embarrass myself. They'll never like me. I guess I'll have to just live with it."

"I just thought of something that might cheer you up," Rory said. "You're off until Monday right?"

"Yes," Jess said, "why?"

A few hours later, Jess and Rory stood outside Emily and Richard's beach house in Martha's Vineyard.

"I can't believe we're here without permission," Jess said.

"Says the guy who stole Babette's knome," Rory said.

"That was 6 years ago," Jess said. "Am I ever going to live that down?"

Rory and Jess entered the beach house.

"This is really cool," Rory said. "I can't believe I've never been here."

Jess and Rory began kissing.

"Wait," Rory said.

"Rory," Jess said, "we have 2 days to go to the beach. We have time."

"No," Rory said. "I'm not ready yet. I have to do something first."

Rory took out her ponytail holder.

"Now I'm ready," Rory said.

2 hours later, Jess and Rory were laying in each other's arms under the covers in the master bedroom.

"We just had sex on your grandparents' master bed," Jess said.

"And they'll never know," Rory said.

Emily and Richard suddenly walked into the room and everyone screamed.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Rory screamed.

"Lorelai Leah Gilmore and Jess Mariano!" Emily shouted. "Richard and I decide to visit Martha's Vineyard for a few days since I didn't go last time and we find you in our bed?!"

"They're never going to like me," Jess said aloud.

Chapter 5: One Week Later

One week later, Rory was sitting at the kitchen table and Lorelai came downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning Rory," Lorelai said. "Your grandparents got back home last night."

Lorelai couldn't help but snicker.

"Mom!" Rory whined.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai said trying not to laugh. "But only you could sneak a guy up to Martha's Vineyard and be walked in on by my parents."

"It's not funny!" Rory whined.

"At least it was just your grandparents," Lorelai said. "My first time with Luke, I walked into the diner to get coffee wearing only Luke's shirt. There must have been at least 30 people."

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be Jess," Rory said. "Come in! It's open!"

Kirk entered the house wearing a robe and house shoes and holding a towel and shampoo.

"Kirk?" Lorelai asked. "Why are you here?"

"I need to use your shower," Kirk replied.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"My plumbing is on the fritz and Lulu doesn't like it when I take a shower at her house when she's at work," Kirk replied.

"Are you wearing clothes under that robe?" Rory asked.

"No I am not," Kirk replied.

"Ew!" Rory shouted.

"Oh you're one to talk," Kirk said.

"Mom!" Rory whined.

"It may have slipped," Lorelai said nervously.

"Mom," Rory said, "I would appreciate it if you kept my love life private! And Kirk, go get some clothes!"

"Okay," Kirk said. "You don't have to be so mean."

Kirk got up and walked out as Jess entered the house and walked into the kitchen.

"Why was Kirk wearing a robe?" Jess asked.

"Long story," Lorelai said.

"Rory," Jess said, "I've decided I'm going to go to your grandparents house, and try once again to get them to like me."

"Are you sure you want to go over there alone?" Rory asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, "you're more likely to survive in numbers."

"I'd hate for whenever we're married to not have a good relationship with them," Jess said. "Well, wish me luck."

"No," Rory said. "It's bad luck to wish someone good luck. So break a leg."

"Break both legs," Lorelai said. "As a matter of fact, crash your car and go into a coma."

"No Mom," Rory said. "Too far."

Jess walked out.

"So have you heard anymore from Taylor?" Lorelai asked.

"I saw him at Luke's Diner, but he ducked for cover," Rory replied.

"Well you threatened him with something so scary that I'm not saying it out loud."

Chapter 6: Getting To Know Emily

Emily was holding a DAR meeting in the garden for new members. There were 4 teenage girls.

"I'd like to cordially welcome each and every one of you to the Daughters of The American Revolution," Emily said.

"We will meet Wednesday and Thursday evenings from 6 to 8," Emily said. "Thank you for joining and see you then. You may all go home."

The girls left and Jess walked into the garden.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Look," Jess said, "I know you don't like me and I don't really like you. But I really love Rory more than anything in the world and I want to try to get along with you and your husband."

"Okay then," Emily said. "Come inside for lunch."

"No thanks," Jess said, "I couldn't possibly eat lunch. I just had breakfast not even an hour ago."

Emily looked at Jess with an angry look.

"On second thought," Jess said, "I'm so hungry."

Jess followed Emily into the dining room where they sat at the table.

A new maid sat down two glasses and a bottle of champagne, along with a plate of cucumber sandwiches.

"Thank you Jaimie," Emily said.

"What happened to Cossette?" Jess asked.

"Cossette quit in a huff," Emily said. "That seems to be happening a lot lately to the maids."

"Oh," Jess said. "How was Martha's Vineyard?"

"You mean after finding you and Rory," Emily said. "Richard and I walked on the beach several times and attended several whine tastings."

"You seem to like formal things like," Jess said.

"I was raised to be prim and proper," Emily said. "I find formal gatherings to be fun and amusing."

"How are they amusing?" Jess asked curiously.

"I always sit at a table with my friends and we exchange funny stories," Emily said. "For example, you didn't hear it from me, but my friend Janet was vacationing Greece a few weeks ago with her grandsons."

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"She went swimming in the ocean," Emily replied. "We always tell her Janet, nothing good ever happenes when swimming in the ocean. So she went swimming in the ocean and when she came out of the water, he bathing suit was gone."

Jess began to laugh.

"That's so embarrassing," Jess laughed.

Later, Emily and Jess were sitting on the couch watching an old film reel of a young Emily at a dubutant ball.

"That was you?" Jess asked. "You look just like Rory."

"I don't see it," Emily said.

Later, after Jess had left, Richard walked into the house and Emily greeted her husband.

"Richard," Emily announced, "we like Jess now."

"We do?" Richard asked. "You do remember we found him ontop of our granddaughter in our Martha's Vineyard beach house?"

"They've done it before Richard," Emily said.

"They have?!" Richard yelled.

"Rory's not a child Richard," Emily said.

"I'm kicking his ass!" Richard yelled.

"No you're not!" Emily shouted.

Richard quickly walked out the door and got into his car. Emily stood by the door.

"Richard?!" Emily shouted. "Where are you going?!

Richard sped off.

"Richard!" Emily shouted.

Emily quickly ran to the phone and dialed Lorelai's number.

"Lorelai!" Emily exclaimed. "You have to save Jess! Richard is on his way to kick hiss ass! I think he's really going to! Get Jess out of there!"

Chapter 7: Good Old Stars Hollow

Jess walked into Luke's Diner at 7:30 PM. Luke walked over to his nephew.

"So?" Luke asked.

"I spent the day with Emily," Jess said.

"And?" Luke asked.

"And we got along and had a nice time," Jess said.

"I'm glad," Luke said.

"I'm glad I moved back to old Stars Hollow," Jess said. "I'm with Rory. I'm on good terms with you. I've never been so happy in my life."

Rory and Lorelai ran into the diner.

"Jess!" Rory exclaimed. "We have to go!"

"Why?" Jess asked concerned.

"We're going on my pre-wedding road trip to Seattle," Lorelai said.

"Why am I not going?" Luke asked.

"It's bad luck silly," Lorelai replied.

Lorelai walked up to Luke and whispered, "Jess is in danger of my evil father. I left more information in a note."

"Well have a nice time," Luke said.

"I guess I'd better go pack," Jess said.

"We packed for you," Lorelai said.

"Thank you," Jess said. "Goodbye Uncle Luke."

Luke watched as Lorelai, Rory, and Jess got into Lorelai's car and Lorelai drove off.

As the car drove past the "Now Leaving Stars Hollow" sign, Jess looked at Rory, who was smiling at him.

"Tell me the truth," Jess said. "Are we running from your grandfather?"

"Yes," Rory said. "He's not too happy about you are I doing it."

"Why are we running?" Jess asked.

"We're letting him calm down," Rory said. "I don't want him to kill you because I love you more than anything in the world."

"That's the first time you said more than anything in the world," Jess said smiling.

Rory and Jess shared a kiss.

Back at the Gilmore mansion, Richard walked into the house to see Emily waiting for him on the couch.

"You called and warned them I was coming," Richard said. "They're on their way to Seattle."

"Yes they are!" Emily shouted. "Richard Gilmore! I can't believe you're being so immature! Rory is an adult! She doesn't need your approval to have sex with Jess!"

"That man is simply not right for her!" Richard shouted.

"If you would just pay attention," Emily said, "you'd see that Rory is happier than she's ever been! I spent the whole day with Jess and he's not a bad guy! He's a very nice mature adult with his life on track! Did you know he has a book that's published?!"

"No," Richard said.

"And he's currently writing another one!" Emily shouted. "Now until you can accept him as Rory's boyfriend, you can just sleep on the couch!"

Emily stormed upstairs.

To be continued...


End file.
